Love Letters
by shuddup123
Summary: I'm bad at summaries! A Kingdom Hearts High School love story. Hook-ups, break-ups, pervy teachers, tough body-guards, love letters.
1. Chapter 1

Read and send reviews please!

Note passing:

**BLAH** - For this chapter, Kairi or Sora

**BLAH** - Every chapter, Lucky

* * *

"Book, book, book…

"Book, book, book…." I mumbled, tearing at my bookshelf for the right book. "Aha,"

I looked at my copy of Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_. My mom got if for me as a 'sorry we didn't tell you that we're moving' present.

I used to live on Destiny Islands, but unfortunately, my dad got a new job too far away from home, so we had to move to Twilight Town. I have nothing against Twilight Town, considering I've been here to visit my now deceased grandmother, it's just that I didn't have time to say goodbye to my friends that I practically grew up with. Or the cutest guy that was almost my boyfriend. Or the nicest cat I have ever met, Pence.

My old house was the kind of house I liked- big. The kind that royalty would live in. We lived in the richer side of the island. My new house (left in the will of Granny) is so… small. Not really 'small', considering it had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, dining, living room, and two extra rooms. It was just small compared to my old house.

At least my mom let me do whatever the hell I wanted with my room. Usually, she painted my walls light pink and put princesses and unicorns everywhere. But now I'm fourteen, just shy of fifteen, and I finally got the chance to decide for myself. My walls were now a light sea-green, with pictures of oceans and beaches and anything tropical. My blanket was no longer a picture of Cinderella, but a picture of an Australian beach with dolphins coming up from the clear-blue waters. A plain, white Mac computer stayed at a dark corner, next to it, a large pile of poetry books and novels, a professional photographer's camera. It's pretty obvious that I'm into the ocean, photography, poetry, and reading.. The gorgeous pictures covering my walls were taken by me, too!

Well, my name is Lucky Suzuki. My hair is a little past my shoulders, with bangs, and maroon. Yup, my natural hair color is _maroon_. My eyes are so light; you'd think I'm blind. I'm not sure what shade of what color they are, but the professional name for my eye color is 'White Smoke'. I was called 'hot' or 'sexy' by a few boys at my old school, and 'pretty' or 'cute' by a few girls, but I don't want to be called 'hot' or 'sexy' by a boy. I want to be called 'beautiful', because that shows that he really cares.

"LUCKY!" My mother, Ayden, practically screamed for me. "You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

Ugh. School. I actually like school, but there is a down side to _this_ school- uniform. It's not that the uniforms are ugly (they're cute!); it's just that uniforms don't let us express our creativity or individuality. It makes us clones of everybody else. I looked wearily at the uniform, and then put it on. The uniform consisted of a blue plaid skirt, with a white sleeve-less or short sleeved dress shirt and a plaid tie. The boys' uniform was light blue pants, a white dress shirt (short or no sleeved) and a plaid tie.

I grabbed my back-pack, stuffed _Twilight_, my binder, and my cell phone in there, and charged down the stairs. "Bye Ma," I said, quickly grabbing a granola bar and giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" Ma called after me. "Wait! Letter!" Yay! Letter from my pen pal, Sora. I've never met or seen Sora, but we've been writing to eachother ever since I was ten, when we were assigned each other as pen pals. I always wanted to meet him, but he said he lived far away from Destiny Islands. I opened the envelope, and read the letter.

**Hey, Lucky!**

**Did you seriously move away from Destiny Islands? That sucks; I was supposed to go on vacation there this summer! Oh well, maybe you could go back this summer too, and we'll finally meet! You're so lucky; you get to decide how you want your room to look like. My parents still think I'm obsessed with pirates! Yuchhh. They said I could only decide for myself once I turn fifteen.**

**Holy crap! I just realized… we've been writing each other nearly six years! And we've never met or anything… I don't even know what you look like. Until you told me that you had maroon hair, I kinda pictured you as Britney Spears when she was fourteen. So you're starting to read Twilight? My friend Riku read it, he said it was really good, but he's not really into love stories. Haha. I've been trying to hook him up with that girl I told you about, Kairi. But she isn't interested. Did you get to say good bye to Nikolet Nicolitt Necolitte Nicolette? I don't mean to make you sad if you didn't…. I was just wondering.**

**Guess what? I made up a joke.**

**Why did your mom cross the road?**

**Write back if you wanna hear (well, read) the rest. It's pritee funny!**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Sora**

Aww! Sora was the best. I laughed at his cross-outs for spelling Nicolette's name, and the fact that he spelled 'pretty' p-r-i-t-e-e! I'll have to ask Ma about Destiny Islands this summer. His handwriting looked like a little kids, but it was so cute!

"Good Luck!" Ma called out again. Ha. Despite my name being Lucky, luck tended to avoid me three-fourths of the time.

I slung my back-pack-shoulder-bag over my right shoulder, and started walking quickly, unwrapping my granola bar. I bit into it, savoring the taste. I love chocolate chip granola bars more than any other food I have ever tasted. I quickly finished it, throwing the wrapper in a random trash can, and started at a slow jog. If I got there in the next two minutes, I wouldn't be late. I could already see the school.

The school was so fricken' big! It looked like a university or a palace, not a high school. A giant building to the right was for grade eight, and freshman. The other giant building on the left was for juniors, sophomores, and seniors. I quickly headed to the building on the right. A ton of kids were hanging out in the front, so I guess I wasn't gonna be late after all. High-pitched whistles came over the intercoms, causing me to cover my ears. All the kids immediately went inside, as if by trance. So much for not being late, considering I'm the only one standing out here.

"Fricken' stupid bell," I said under my breath, kicking the statue of some dude that was in front of the schools. I ran to the steps, stumbling into this palace-school thing.

I looked around. There were paintings everywhere. I walked slowly over to a painting, the _Mona Lisa_. The _actual_ _Mona Lisa_?! I traced my fingers gently over the painting, feeling the bumps of paint blobs that were painted by Da Vinci himself.

"You know, if the Headmaster catches you touching those, you're as good as dead." A voice said from behind me.

"Wa!" I yelled, caught by surprise.

"Chill!" The voice said.

I twirled around, only to come face to face with a muscular boy with shoulder-length silver hair covering his emerald eyes. He wore the boy's uniform; you could see imprints of his muscles on his shirt. This boy was fricken' hot!

"Uh, um… I-I'm so… I'm s-sorry," I stammered.

"Hm… you're new." He stated simply, staring into my eyes. It felt like he was trying to look into my soul.

"It's that obvious?" I blushed a bit.

"Yes." He didn't break the stare.

"I-it feels like… like you're k-kinda t-trying to look int-to my soul," I admitted, blushing. I tried to look into his eyes, so he could see how it felt.

"If the eyes are the passage to the soul, why do you think my hair covers my eyes?" He raised one eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"So people don't see you're pretty eyes?" I can't believe I just said that.

He rolled his eyes, glaring at me. Then he turned, and started walking away.

Stupid, poetic, hot guy.

"Hey!" I called out. "Can you at least show me to class?"

Wait, where'd he go? I had my eyes on him just five second ago.

"No." I heard him call from somewhere. The hallways echoed his voice.

_No… __no…__no…__no…__no…_

"Wait!" I called.

Silence.

Stupid, snake-eyes, hot guy.

I stomped furiously through the halls, swearing under my breath. I stopped my rampage just in time to see a girl with pink hair coming down the hall the closer the person got; I realized t was a _guy! _A pretty cute one too.

"Hey, why aren't you in class?" The pink-haired boy said to me.

"Um, I'm new and I can't find my class," I quickly explained.

"What class do you have for first block?" The boy said.

I quickly pulled out my schedule. "Uh, English…"

The boy leaned his face into mine and smiled. "You have my class! Let me escort you there!"

I blushed a few times, causing the boy to laugh. "Thank you…?"

"Marluxia." The boy said over his shoulder. I looked down at my schedule. Holy crap this dude was my _teacher_! He's so young looking…

I blushed again, following Marluxia down the hall. "Should I call you Mr.…?" What was his last name?

"Nah. At this school, we don't use last names." Marluxia smiled at me again, and again, I blushed.

After a few minutes of passing marble hallways and mahogany wooden lockers, we finally reached the classroom. Marluxia entered the classroom, already filled with children.

"Yo, Mr. Gay! You're 10 minutes late!" A boy shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" A bunch of girls except for one instantly turned to the boy, face red from anger.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" The boy said. Ha. He was afraid of a few Marluxia-fangirls.

Marluxia cleared his throat. The boys turned toward him lazily, while the girls (expect that ONE girl) turned to him quickly with hearts in their eyes. That one girl with choppy brown hair turned to look at him the same way a dog would look at a cat. Grudgingly.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today! Please introduce yourself!" Marluxia grabbed my hand and led me into the classroom. I felt a lot of glares bore into me.

I turned to face the classroom. "H-hello, I'm Lucky Suzuki, and I moved here from Destiny Islands." The girls glared at me, that one girl smiled at me, a few boys dog-whistled, and one boy's eyes lit up when I said that my name was Lucky and I moved here from Destiny Islands.

"Okay, Lucky… you can sit next to…" Marluxia put his pointer finger on his lips as if saying 'sh!'. "That boy, Sora, with the crazy pointy hair."

Sora scowled at Marluxia, and then smiled at me. I smiled back, and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Lucky.' I felt somebody jab me with a pencil.

"Hm?" I turned toward the person. It was that Sora kid.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" Sora smiled big.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Sora. Your penpal." His grin faded, and he looked at me with serious eyes.

My brain went blank for a second. My eyes suddenly lit up. "Sora!? _THE_ Sora? The one I've been writing to nearly six years?"

"Yes!" Sora smiled again. "I was gonna go see you in Destiny Islands this summer!"

"Oh my fuckin' gosh! I can't believe it's… I can't believe it's you!" I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Hey! Leave the kissing for lunch time!" I heard Marluxia call.

I quickly released Sora. "We weren't kissing!"

Marluxia smirked at me, then cleared his throat again. The class settled down. "Okay, so… today we're gonna be working on poetry." He smiled a million-dollar smile at the girls. "Can anybody name a famous poet?"

Sora raised his hand, smirking.

"Yes, Sora?" Marluxia sighed.

"Dr. Seuss?" Sora said. The class started laughing, along with Marluxia.

"Looks like Sora is at it again," the girl with choppy brown hair mumbled, giggling.

"I guess he counts," Marluxia, smiled and shrugged. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote 'Dr, Seuss' on the board.

Poetry! I could… well, not exactly 'show-off' my poetry skills! I knew every poet (American, Latin, you name it!) known to the world. I timidly raised my hand.

"Lucky, yes?" Marluxia smiled at me, and I blushed again.

"Um, I know a few," I blushed.

Marluxia prepared himself at the board, smiling at me. "Go."

"Edgar Allen Poe, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, T.S. Eliot, E.E. Cummings, Emily Dickinson, Eugene Field, Carl Sandburg, Shel Silverstein, Robert Frost, Stephen Crane, and Walt Whitman." I said.

After Marluxia finished writing the last name, he turned to look at me in shock. "How did you know all that?!"

"Well, when I was four, I was always bored in the summer, and one day when I was home alone, I went to my mother's library and opened up a poetry book, and from then on…" I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Amazing!" Marluxia sighed, putting his hand over his heart.

The girls instantly looked at me, glaring, with a murderous look on their faces. I slumped in my seat and sighed. Something landed on my desk. I snatched up the note and read it under my desk.

**Hey, don't let those girls get to you. They're just a bunch of whores who wanna get in Marluxia's pants. I thought that was amazing! You are amazing! Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?**

**Sora**

I looked up quickly and smiled at Sora. He was a great person, a great friend. I ripped out a sheet of paper and began my response.

**Awwww, thanks Sora! You're the best! LOL yeah, those girls are a bunch of fangirls. Expect for the girl with the choppy brown hair and bangs. Who's she?**

**Lucky**

I pretended to look casual, and when Marluxia turned, I threw the note to Sora. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Sora read the note, and began to respond.

**Her? That's Olette. She's the only girl not crazy about Marluxia or Zexion or Axel… or me or Roxas or Riku.**

**Are you sitting with us?**

**Oh, she's pretty. And cool. Yeah I'll sit with you! Whose Zexion and Axel? Teachers? Is Roxas a teacher… and Riku! The guy you wrote me about, right?**

**Yay! Oh, and Zexion and Axel are two other fangirl-overed teachers. No, Roxas isn't a teacher. He's one of my best friends. Yea, Riku is the guy I told you about, the guy you said should hook up with Kairi.**

**Oh. Will I meet everybody at lunch block? Are you and Riku and Roxas SERIOUSLY fangirled-over?**

**Yeah it's really creepy. There are only a few girls that we like.**

I felt my heart kinda sink when I read that he already liked somebody… wait! Was I falling for Sora?

**Oh… who?**

**Olette (I think Riku likes her!), Namine (Roxas), and Kairi(me D)**

**So you like Kairi?**

**Kinda…. But she can be really annoying. She's kinda clingy… but she's so down-to-earth and beautiful.**

Beautiful. He cared for Kairi deeply. My heart sank again. Was I falling for Sora? I might be…

**Beautiful. You don't find her sexy or cute?**

**She's beautiful to me. When I first met her, I thought she was hot… but now…**

**Oh… that's so sweet! That you care for her like that.**

**I'm thinking about asking her out.**

**You should.**

**Really?**

**If you care for her that much, don't let her slip through your fingers. Go get the girl, Sora!**

**I will! You know what, Lucky? You're somebody I really like!**

**Have you ever had a guy like you as deeply as me and Kairi?**

I could trust Sora. Right? Technically, I've known him nearly six years.

**No. Never. Guys have only called me 'sexy' or 'hot'. I wanna be called beautiful, like you call Kairi, because that means that he really cares.**

**That's deep… you're really poetic.**

I swear he saw me blush.

**Thanks ) who sit's with you at lunch?**

**Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, me, and you, now )**

**Oh, cool! What about Olette?**

**She sits with some two dudes, I don't really know their names, and Hayden, Myxy, and Selfie.**

**Cool.**

**Yeah.**

Awkward silence. I hate these. So, Sora cares for Kairi… I sighed.

**Awkward silence! Gay baby was born!**

**Some (well, a lot!) of people say that, but I think that every time there is an awkward silence, it's because an angel passed by.**

The bell rang, and we all got up.

"Wow, an hour already passed!" Sora blew, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that was fast!" I smiled at him.

"So, what class do you have next?" Sora looked at me, half smiling.

"Um…" I tore out my schedule from my bag. "Oh… huh. I still need a locker… oh I have Music/Chorus with Zexion."

"Cool, I think Kairi's in that class." Sora smiled. "So you still need a locker? You can ask you're next teacher to give you one, 'cause Zexion also controls the locker system."

"Cool." I smiled slightly. "Bye Sora."

"Bye Lucky!" He quickly wrapped me up in a big bear hug. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a girl with red-plum hair scowl at me.

Sora released, and grinned sweetly at me. I loved his smile. It wasn't perverted like a normal guy's. It was… sweet.

I waved to him over my shoulder, and walked to my next class. I only knew where it was because I passed it with Marluxia on my way to English. It was a few doors down. I entered the room. Only to see a teacher with blue hair spiked in the back and flipped over his eyes in the front. "Hello,"

"Hi." He said boredly.

"I'm new," I said nervously. "My name's Lucky Suzuki."

"Oh, _you_." The teacher rolled his eyes. "The poetry genius, in Marluxia's words. What do you need?"

"A locker."

"Follow me."

I really didn't like this guy. He was obnoxious, and very rude. Fuckin' emo.

We stopped in front of a mahogany wood locker, as tall as Zexion, who looked about 5'5. Ha, he's short.

"Here's your locker. I'll write down your combo, and be back to class as soon as possible." He said, handing me a slip of paper, then walking off back to his class.

_**29-30-04**_

Nice handwriting. My combo wasn't hard to remember, so I slipped it back into my book bag. I took out my binder, _Twilight_, and my phone out, and hung my sweater and book bag on the hooks in my locker. I shut my locker and locked it, then headed back to Music/Chorus class with Zexion.

"Mmkay, class. Meet our new student, Lucky Suzuki. She moved here all the way from Destiny Islands, so don't be mean." Zexion said quickly.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Sit next to Kairi. Kairi, raise your hand so she knows where to sit." Zexion said.

Kairi! Sora's fuckin' perfect girlfriend. Well, she's probably nice anyway…

A girl near the back raised her hand. I turned to look at her, and just about had a stroke. It was the scowling girl with red-plum hair from the hallway when I hugged Sora. Crap. I blushed, my pupils got smaller, and I went to sit next to Kairi. I looked at her, and she glared at me with cold, hard eyes.

This wasn't good. She's jealous for when I hugged Sora.

"Okay, first, we're gonna learn some songs for our upcoming concert in two months. After we finish that concert, then the Swim Team's coach is gonna come in and teach you to play guitar."

A few 'Woo's' and 'yeah!' exploded from the classroom. Zexion rolled his eyes for the billionth time. "Okay, okay, calm down."

Zexion cleared his throat. "For the concert, nicest white shirt, nicest black bottoms, black or white dress shoes… and we need some song suggestions. Must be appropriate, blah blah blah…"

Every girl's hand shot up. I'm guessing the boys aren't into music. And either the girls love music, or they're trying to impress Zexion, since he was young and hot.

Zexion pointed to a girl with purple hair in two pigtails and bangs. "Myxy."

So _that's_ Myxy.

"How about 'Build Me Up, Buttercup'?" Myxy looked at him hopefully.

He smirked at her in response. "Excellent choice." He wrote it down on the board as Myxy pumped her fist in the air and mouthed 'YES!'

Zexion called on a raven-haired girl named Nikita. "'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray?"

"Too many solos." Zexion rolled his eyes, oozing 'duh!' Nikita slumped in her seat.

"'We rock' from Camp Rock." Somebody (most likely a boy) called out.

"Good choice. No real solos, mostly group and pair singing." Zexion smirked in acceptance and wrote 'We Rock' on the board.

We Rock – Camp Rock

Build Me Up, Buttercup – Foundations

I looked at Zexion's handwriting. Kinda old-fashion and gay. Ha. I crack myself up.

"Any more?" Zexion looked around boredly.

I raised my hand. "How about 'Island in the Sun' by Wezzer?"

"Nice. Very summer-y." Zexion nodded, writing my suggestion on the board.

I sighed, slumping in my seat. Folded up paper landed on my desk just as I did. I took the note, reading it under my seat.

**Stay away from Sora or else!**

Wow. Whoever you are, you have some nerve saying that when you don't even know me. I looked around the room for the culprit, until another streak of white went past my eyes. Another note!

**He's MINE! If I EVER see you hug him again, you're dead! You're already on my list, a place you do NOT want to be.**

**(Look next to you)**

I looked beside me. A girl with red-plum hair, and a murderous smirk stared back at me. Kairi!

**He's my friend!**

**You think I care?**

**Okay, listen up bitch. Sora has been my penpal for nearly six years. I've ALWAYS been his friend**!

**Wait… you're _THE_ Lucky? The girl he always talked to me about for the past six years?**

**Ya**

**All those years, I don't know WHY I listened to Sora talk on and on about you. All I know is that you're fucking annoying and I want you dead.**

I froze after reading the note. What the hell?!

**What's your problem?!**

**You.**

**Why? Just cuz I'm friends with Sora?**

**Paws off! He's my boyfriend!**

**Has he asked you out yet?**

**Not yet**

**Well he will THANK TO ME! The annoying girl you want dead.**

**I don't believe you.**

I quickly tossed her the notes me and Sora passed. I saw her smile, and she tossed them back to me.

**Thanks…**

**We cool?**

**No. I still see you as a threat in our relationship… I just hate you about 0.00000001 less now.**

**Kay**

I turned to pay attention to Zexion. Turned out, I turned too late and the bell rang. Zexion quickly called me up.

"You weren't paying attention." He said.

"Yes I was." I lied.

"No you weren't. You kept passing notes to Kairi and spacing out." He smirked at me.

"So? You were fourteen once." I said.

"I was fourteen seven years ago." He stated, smirking.

Wait, what?! He was fourteen seven years ago, meaning… "You're twenty-one!?"

Zexion smirked at me, nodding. "You think somebody this good-looking would be a thirty year old?"

What happened to him? During class he was all… emo-ish (no offense to emo people if that's not how you act!). And now he's all… perverted-ish.

"Um, I have to… I have to go to my next class," I stammered. This guy was really freaking me out.

"Why?" He smirked. "It's just me and you, alone in here. Nobody else has me third block…"

My hands started getting clammy, my heart racing. Was he gonna rape me?! "I'm gonna get in trouble,"

"I'll write you a note." Zexion smirked at me again.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap! I'm gonna get raped! Zexion moved so that he was directly in front of me instead of behind his desk. He gently put his hands on my waists, lifting me onto his desk. I immediately shut my legs together. He smirked at me, leaning into me…

My instincts got a hold of me, and I ducked, rolling over so I fell off his desk. I scrambled to get my stuff, and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey, get back here!" I heard Zexion scream after me. I didn't stop. I kept running… running… until I slammed into somebody.

I looked up, only to see the silver-haired boy from this morning. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He took one look at my face, and grabbed my arm. "You're crying."

I wiped my eyes. I hadn't noticed.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and tried to pull away. He didn't let go.

"Something happened." He stated, staring into my eyes… my soul.

"It's nothing, really."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." He gently let go of my arm. "What happened?

I hesitated at first, but quickly told him what happened. He listened, getting angry. Out of nowhere, he suddenly punched the wall. He made a dent in the expensive marble.

"I hate him!" He growled. "I HATE HIM! He always does this, every time he sees a pretty girl. And the girls have no problem with it. I HATE HIM, taking advantage of girls like that. Thinking that every girl is all over him, so he takes advantage of them! I HATE HIM!"

I smiled a bit. "Nothing happened…"

"Who cares?!" He threw up his arms in exasperation. "If you didn't do what you did, _**something would've happened**_! The same thing happened to Zya, a sophomore last year, and she's completely different. She's a total SLUT. I'm not letting that happen to you, fuck everybody else, but that is not happening to you, one of the only non-fangirls of him! I swear to God I'm gonna **beat the shit outta Zexion**!"

I stood back, eyes wide. This guy cared about what happened to me.

"What class do you have next?" He said to me, a fierce look still in his eyes.

"Science with Vexen." I whispered.

"Good, so do I." The boy said. "We have to pass RIGHT BY Zexion's room, so stay next to me."

"Okay… but wait." I said. "What's your name?"

"Riku."

Riku. Riku! Sora's Riku (not that way!)!

I walked right next to Riku. When we passed Zexion's room, he wasn't there. We kept walking, until he passed us in the hall. Zexion. Zexion smirked perverted-ly at me, but his expression went blank when Riku glared at him. Riku's eyes were ice cold, fierce, angry… menacing.

I had a feeling, even with Riku, I wasn't gonna be safe those few minutes after second block ends when I'm alone in the room with Zexion. I'll have to talk to Riku about that.


	2. Wish

"Welcome to Science class," Vexen smiled slightly at us

**Yay! I am so grateful for the review I got!! Unfortunately, I will NOT be updating any story starting tomorrow for a week because I'm going to camp.**

Angel heart-chan: **Thank you!! Riku yelling was out of the blue, but I imagine him as a person who'd hate people that try to do bad things to others, and extremely strong. (Teehee he made a dent in the wall!) Plus, this story is to have love triangles (or love octagons Heehee) so why not build up chemistry between Lucky and Riku? LOL**

**TTYL until next chapter (In a week!)**

**I'll brainstorm awesome ideas while I'm at sleep-away camp!**

"Welcome to Science class," Vexen smiled slightly at us. Vexen was a science-obsessed-man-girl with blonde hair. Long. Blonde. Hair. On a guy.

But who am _I_ to judge? I have my flaws too…

"We'll be learning a lot of science this year," Vexen gave the class a stern look. "And it is _not_ going to be easy. At all."

Groans.

"You _will _have many tests and pop quizzes. And they will be very easy." He continued.

"Really?" somebody called out.

"No." Vexen continued. "Those tests and pop quizzes will be very hard. And you will get a lot of homework each night. And every test or pop quiz you get _has to be signed_! I want your parents to know how you're doing. Do _NOT_ forge signatures. I've had kids do this in the past. For one, it is _illegal_. You _might_ get arrested. And second, even if you are as good as an FBI agent as forging, I can tell if your parents actually signed it.

"Moving on to my homework policy. Homework must be completed and handed in _on time_! If it's late, automatic ZERO! And if it is incomplete, automatic ZERO! You may only be excused from homework if somebody in your family dies. And you must have your parents _call me_ and tell me that you won't be able to complete your homework on time. No notes or emails. I want CALLS!

"Class room behavior. No swearing at all. No calling out. No sleeping in my class. And absolutely _NO NOTE PASSING!_ If you are caught note passing, you _will_ get lunch detention. _THIS IS YOUR WARNING_! So even if it is your first time, it will not be a warning. It is automatic detention because this is your warning. If you get a one hundred percent on five tests in a row, you get a free homework pass that excuses you from doing your homework for whatever night. Homework passes can only be used ONCE, and it counts as if doing the homework. You get the credit. Do not forge passes, because," Vexen held up a little red book. "I will record _everything_ from grades to how many notes you passed to how many lunch detentions you have to how many homework passes you have and when I gave you the pass. So I will know if it's forged.

"I do have 'Student of the Month.' The student who shows most improvement, most participation, most charisma, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… will be student of the month and get a free homework pass. From now until June, there will be exactly nine 'Student of the Month' awards. And at the end of the year, our grade will be getting together and giving out awards. Like, 'Humanitarian Awards', 'Literature awards,' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

He scanned the class. "Any questions?"

I timidly raised my hand. "What if we can't get a problem right on our homework?"

"You will not be penalized if you get an answer wrong as long as you show your work that you really tried. You must show your work for each problem. No printouts."

"Thank you." I said.

A girl named Selfie raised her hand. "What if we don't know what to do for our homework?"

"You will get strategy sheets and if you copy down this website URL," He wrote the website on the board. "You may reprint strategy sheets and go through virtual walk-throughs on how to do the problems. Like if you need help with percentages, you will go through a walk-through on how to find percentages, multiplying and dividing percentages, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera."

Riku raised his hand. "Do we get homework on Fridays?"

"Yes. You will get less homework on Fridays than during the week, though."

Sighs of relief.

"Thank you." Riku slouched back in his seat.

"Any more questions?" Vexen scanned the room. "No? Good. Moving on. This term, we will be focusing on Fronts and density, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"So please pass these back down your rows." Vexen handed each person in the front desks strategy sheets to pass back. I took the pile from the person in front of me (A person named Misa, I believe.) and passed them back to the person behind me (Somebody named Daisuke).

I looked at the strategy sheet. (Author's Note: Skip this section! Just a reaaaally boring strategy sheet with stuff I don't understand teehee. Skip until the italics/bold ends! Unless you WANT TO read it but… o.o)

'_The Bohr Model of Hydrogen_

_**Chemists are primarily concerned with the electrons in atoms and with the interactions of the electrons in one atom with those of other atoms. Our concern with the nucleus is generally restricted to its control of the electrons. In this and in several following sections, we explore the electronic structure of the isolated atom. **_

_**The experiments of Rutherford in 1911 had clearly shown that the subatomic constituents of an atom were not uniformly distributed within it. The small central nucleus contained the comparatively massive protons and neutrons while the much less massive electrons occupied the remainder of the atomic volume. Spectroscopic measurements of the emission and absorption of light, discussed in a **__**previous section**__**, made it clear that each different type of atom had a different, and complex, internal energy structure. A quantitative understanding of the internal structure of the simplest atom, hydrogen, was first achieved by the Danish physicist Nails Bohr in 1913. The Bohr model of the hydrogen atom was a major step toward modern quantum mechanics. **_

_**Bohr Model of Atoms**_

_**The Bohr model of an atom postulated a structure in which a single electron moved in circular orbit around the central nucleus, much as a satellite orbits the earth or the planets orbit the sun. Satellites may circle the earth at any distance outside the atmosphere; their orbits may have any radius. As a satellite travels in its orbit there is a balance between the inward force of gravitation, **__**mm**__**'**__**g**__**/**__**r**__**2**__**, and the outward or centrifugal force of the moving satellite, **__**mv**__**2**__**/**__**r**__**. In these equations **__**m**__** is the mass of the satellite, **__**m**__**' is the mass of the central earth, **__**r**__** is the radius of the orbit, and **__**v**__** is the velocity of the satellite in its orbit. The forces are equal in a stable orbit; **__**mm**__**'**__**g**__**/**__**r**__**2**____**mv**__**2**__**/**__**r**__** gives by rearrangement **__**v**__**2**__**r**____**m**__**u**__**g**__**. Since the mass of the earth **__**m**__**an the gravitational constant **__**g**__** are both constants, a satellite can assume an orbital radius if and only if it possesses the appropriate velocity. Acceleration of the satellite must therefore increase **__**both**__** its velocity and its orbital radius so it moves outward, while deceleration will move it inwards. Astronauts use this procedure, decelerating their capsules or shuttles by firing rockets to move inward until they reenter atmosphere. **_

_**The Bohr model of an atom explains the interaction of light with matter as being interaction between one quantum of light and one electron in one atom. The emission of light is a loss of energy, and a loss of energy would occur as an electron decays from a higher (outer) orbit to a lower (inner) orbit of lower energy. Light is absorbed when an electron in an atom is excited to a higher-energy orbit from a lower-energy orbit. In both cases, D**__**E**____**E**__**(**__**f**__**) **__**hf**__**. (In this equation, the symbol D is used to indicate difference; the more common symbol for difference is the Greek upper-case delta.) The analogy between the Bohr model of an atom and the orbits of satellites is shown in the Figure below. **_

_**Figure is not available. **_

_**Bohr's model postulated that electrons in atoms, unlike satellites in Earth orbit, could take up only certain orbits. As a consequence electrons in atoms could engage in orbit changes which had only certain values of changes in **__**E**__** and thus of **__**hf**__**. Mathematically, this is most easily expressed by stating that **__**the angular momentum of the electron is quantized**__**. In equation form this is **__**mvr**____**nh**__**/2(pi), where **__**m**__** is the mass of the electron, **__**v**__** is its velocity, **__**r**__** is the radius of its orbit, **__**h**__** is the Planck constant, and **__**n**__** is a quantum number which can have only the integer values: 1, 2, 3, ... **_

_**Consider an atom which consists of a single electron circling a nucleus. The outward centrifugal force of the moving electron, **__**mv**__**2**__**/**__**r**__**, is balanced by the force of electrostatic attraction. The force of electrostatic attraction between two charged objects is given by the **__**Coulomb law**__**: **_

_**F**____**Q**__**1**__**Q**__**2**__**/4(pi)e**__**r**__**2**___

_**In the Coulomb law, **__**Q**__**1**__** and **__**Q**__**2**__** are the charges on each of two bodies, **__**r**__** is the radial distance separating them, and e (more commonly symbolized by the lower-case Greek letter epsilon) is the permittivity of the medium separating them. For an atom whose nucleus consists of **__**z**__** protons circled by a single electron, the Coulomb law giving the attractive force between them is **_

_**F**__** -**__**ze**__**2**__**/4(pi)e**__**0**__**r**__**2**___

_**The equation assumes this form because both the negative electron and the positive proton have one elementary charge **__**e**__** and the permittivity is that of vacuum or free (empty) space. The permittivity of vacuum, e**__**0**__**, has the value 8.8541878176... x 10**__**-12**__** farads/metre, F/m. The equivalent SI units of C**__**2**__**/J m are more useful units for e and e**__**0**__** for our purposes. The force of electrostatic attraction, like that of gravitational attraction, decreases as the square of the distance separating the charges. **_

_**The two forces are equal and opposite, so their sum is zero and **__**ze**__**2**__**/4(pi)e**__**0**__**r**__**2**____**mv**__**2**__**/**__**r**__**. The radius of the orbit can have any value, because the velocity of the electron can have any value. The radius of any orbit is given by **_

_**r**____**ze**__**2**__**/4(pi)e**__**0**__**mv**__**2**___

_**The key assumption of the Bohr model is that **__**the circumference of the orbit must be an integer multiple of the de Broglie wavelength of the electron**__**. Mathematically, this is 2(pi)**__**r**____**nh**__**/**__**mv**__**. This **__**quantization**__** assumption was originally made by Bohr in the form of quantization of momentum, as mentioned above, because the work of Bohr came before that of de Broglie, but the two equations are equivalent. Quantization of **__**any**__** of the physical quantities describing the electron (orbit radius, circumference, angular momentum, velocity, energy) requires that the rest are quantized as well. The quantized orbital velocity of an electron is then **__**v**____**nh**__**/2(pi)**__**mr**__**. Substitution of the quantized electron velocity in the equation for radius **__**r**__** gives the radius of a Bohr orbit as **_

_**r**____**n**__**2**__**h**__**2**__**e**__**0**__**/(pi)**__**mze**__**2**___

_**and the velocity of the electron in that orbit as **_

_**v**____**ze**__**2**__**/2**__**nh**__**e**__**0**___

_**We now turn our attention to the energy associated with electrons moving in the Bohr orbits of atoms. The kinetic energy of any moving object is **__**mv**__**2**__**/2, and the potential energy of the separated electronic and nuclear charges is -**__**ze**__**2**__**/4(pi)e**__**0**__**r**__**, so the total energy of an electron is the sum of these. Substitution of the previous equations for the quantized radius and velocity gives the energy of an electron in a Bohr orbit as: **_

_**E**__** -**__**mz**__**2**__**e**__**4**__**/8**__**n**__**2**__**h**__**2**__**e**__**0**__**2**___

_**For an electron free of the atom, at an effectively "infinite" distance from it, **__**r**__** is infinite, **__**n**__** is infinite, and so the energy **__**E**__** is zero. The energy of an electron bound to the atom in any orbit, relative to that of a free electron, is given by the above equation. For a mole of atoms, the number of them with which chemists usually work, the value must be multiplied by the Avogadro number **__**N**__**A**__**: **_

_**E**__** -**__**mz**__**2**__**e**__**4**__**N**__**A**__**/8**__**n**__**2**__**h**__**2**__**e**__**0**__**2**___

_**Application of the Bohr Model of Atoms to Hydrogen**_

_**We now apply the Bohr model of atoms to the simplest of atoms, that of hydrogen. The innermost Bohr orbit of hydrogen has the lowest quantum number, **__**n**__** 1, and has a radius **__**r**__** of 0.0529 nm. The next outer orbit, for which **__**n**__** 2, has a radius **__**r**__** (0.0529)(2**__**2**__**) 0.212 nm. The radius of any Bohr orbit of hydrogen can be calculated in this way. These calculated Bohr radii are comparable in magnitude to the radii of atoms and ions as measured in various ways. **_

_**Combination of the values of the fundamental constants gives -1311.8/**__**n**__**2**__** kJ/mole for the energies of the electrons in the Bohr orbits of hydrogen. Continuation of these energy calculations for the successive integers **__**n**__** gives the values of the Table below. **_

_**Table: Energies and Sizes of the Hydrogen Bohr Orbits**_

_**n E, kJ/mole Factor r, pm**_

_**1 -1311.8 1/1+2 53**_

_**2 -327.95 1/2+2 212**_

_**3 -145.76 1/3+2 476**_

_**4 -81.99 1/4+2 846**_

_**5 -52.47 1/5+2 1322**_

_**6 -36.44 1/6+2 1904**_

_**7 -26.77 1/7+2 ...**_

_**... ... ... ...**_

_**inf. 0.0 0 inf.**_

_**The Bohr model of the hydrogen atom is a **__**model**__**, but it is not usually called a **__**theory**__**, since Bohr did not attempt to explain **__**why**__** the properties of an electron in hydrogen is quantized, or, to put it another way, why certain orbits are allowed for electrons in hydrogen while others are not. Although Bohr did not explain why quantization existed, the Bohr model is a model which has considerable explanatory power. Bohr realized that the structure of energy levels for electrons in hydrogen, taken together with the Planck equation **__**E**__**(**__**f**__**) **__**hf**__**, provided an explanation for the observed structure of frequencies of light emitted and absorbed by the hydrogen atom. **__**The energy difference between two allowed Bohr orbits in hydrogen is identical to the energy of one quantum of light emitted or absorbed by an atom of hydrogen.'**_

Ehhh?! What the hell? I don't understand a thing! What the hell does _**quantization **_mean?! Okay, this is not ninth grade level. THIS IS FUCKIN PAST COLLEGE LEVEL!!

I raised my hand. "Yes, Lucky?"

"THIS IS PAST COLLEGE LEVEL WORK!!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Vexen gave me 'the eye'. "I said this wasn't going to be easy,"

"But this is past college level!" I sighed frustrated. "It's not _fair_!"

"Stop!" He snapped. "By the time the year ends, you will understand this perfectly! And don't _ever_ say the F-word in my class again!"

It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! _**IT'S NOT FAIR!!**_I have a bad habit of crying when I'm angry. Tears started to streak down my cheeks by the bucket. I put my head down.

"Sit properly at your desk!" Vexen said to me.

I sat straight up, facing down. I hate him. I hate Vexen. I'm not even kidding. I HATE HIM! I **HATE** HIM! I trembled a bit, and a whimper escaped my lips. Crap.

"Lucky!" Vexen exclaimed. "Are you _crying_?! Look up!"

I looked up, everybody getting a good look at my red, tear stricken face. A few people snickered, but a lot just stared. And one face looked at me with worry. Riku.

"Why are you crying?" Vexen said.

"It's something I do when I get angry." I started to cry more.

"You're **shameless**." Vexen said sternly. "Like a child. You are a young adult now. Start acting like one. People like you **make me sick**."

My lip quivered, and my eyes welled up. I started to cry harder. It's not fair! How could he be so cruel? This was too mean. He has to be fired!

"Go into the hallway and don't come back until I call you."

A few people sat wide-eyed. Others had a 'What the hell?' face on. But mostly, everybody looked at me like 'Sorry' face on. Except one, who looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Vexen. Riku. He… he really cared.

"Go!" Vexen repeated.

I stood up, my head down, and walked out of this Torture chamber Vexen called a science class and into the marble hallways. I sat down in front of my locker, my head down. I hate him.

**I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I **_**HATE**_** HIM!** I cried more.

"_Lucky_?!" A voice said. "Is that you?"

I looked up and saw a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a concerned expression. Sora. I stood up in a flash, wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my head in his chest, letting the tears out.

"What happened?" He whispered into my ear. I got the sudden chills down my spine when I felt his lips brush against my ear.

I told him. I told him about the strategy sheet, about the crying, about the everything. He listened, then he wrapped his arms around me in a sudden hug.

"You're not shameless. You're a person. With feelings." Sora said. "Unlike Vexen. He isn't a person. He's a **monster**."

My eyes widened. Sora was so sweet! I can feel myself falling for him a little bit. I squeezed my eyes shut, and hugged him back.

I pulled away, and smiled lightly. "Th-thank you, Sora. You're a great person… somebody I really like."

He smiled his sweet smile. He rubbed tears away from my cheeks gently with his thumb. "You're a person I really like too," He brushed away some hair from my cheek, leaned closer to me, and kissed my forehead. He looked at me, and smiled.

I smiled back.

"Lucky?" Somebody called.

"It's Vexen. You better go," I whispered to Sora. Sora kissed my forehead again, and dove into the nearest room. A janitor's closet.

"Lucky." Vexen stepped out of the classroom and looked at me. "You may come back now. It's been long enough for you to learn to behave."

I looked at the clock. Class ended in thirty seconds!

"Thank you." I bowed to him, and hurried back into the class. The bell rang, and as I grabbed my books and left the class, Vexen stopped me and handed me a big book.

"Pages ten through thirty. Show all your work."

"But, I don't know what to do!" You kicked me out of the class, you bastard.

"Too bad." Vexen said.

I glared quickly, rushing out of the class, only to slam into Sora.

"Sorry," I blushed, picking up my stuff.

"It's okay," Sora smiled at me. "It's time for lunch anyway."

We walked side by side in silence. Not awkward creepy silence though. Nice, peaceful silence. We both got to the café, and I followed Sora sheepishly to a table.

At the table, I saw Kairi, Riku, a boy with spiked blonde hair, a girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders, and two empty seats. I sat down next to the boy with spiked blonde hair, across from Riku.

"Guys, this is Lucky. That girl I told you about from the letters." Sora smiled at the table. But this smile wasn't the sweet one. It was a normal smile. Was the sweet one… for me?

"I already met her." Kairi said, glaring at me. I swear I heard her say 'unfortunately' under her breath.

"Me too." Riku said, and looked at me with a some-what affectionate look in his eyes.

"Well, I haven't." The boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Hey, I'm Roxas." He smiled at me. A happy smile.

"Hello, Roxas." I tilted my head to one side and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Namine." The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said, smiling up at me from her sketch-pad.

"Hello, Namine." I smiled at her. "What are you drawing?"

She showed me. "You."

Eh? Me? "Aw, thanks!"

"I draw pictures of everybody I meet." She smiled again.

"Hey, Lucky." Somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned to look at the person. It was Roxas. "Wanna go get lunch?"

"S-sure, Roxas." I smiled lightly as he helped my up by taking my hand and lifting me up from my seat. We walked to the lunch line, as Roxas took out a little card.

"What's that?" I asked.

"School Lunch Card. Your parents or legal guardian fill it up with money for you to pay for lunch with." Roxas said.

Panic mode! A card? Did I even get one?

Yes I did. I remember my mom putting it on my… dresser!

"Do you have one?" Roxas looked at me confused.

"Um, well, uh.."

"You don't have it with you." Roxas smirked. Then he smiled sweetly. "You can use mine."

"No, it's okay… I can go without lunch today." I refused, blushing.

"No, really. It's okay. You can use mine." He smiled at me again.

He got my a tray, and one for himself. He put a slice of pizza, a orange soda can, and a peach on his tray. I put fried chicken and a Pepsi on my tray.

"Finally!" Roxas sighed dreamily.

"What?" I asked.

"A girl who eats." He gestured toward every other girl. I looked at their trays. Waters and salads.

I blushed timidly. Roxas ran his card, then handed it to me. I ran it, then returned it to him. We both walked back to the table, sitting down next to eachother.

I started to eat. This food was actually _good! _I ate it quickly.

"Somebody's hungry," Sora teased. I smiled.

"Somebody's gonna get fat," Kairi rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her salad. I glared at her.

"That wasn't nice," Sora looked at her, glaring.

"At least she eats real food," Riku said nonchalantly.

"She eats like a guy," Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "At least I'm not underweight."

"At least I'm not over-weight!"

Oh no she didn't. I wasn't overweight. I was pretty short, and weighed an average one-hundred.

"Kairi, what are you talking about. She's not over-weight. She's almost as skinny as me." Namine said.

"Sure." Kairi said.

"At least I can beat somebody up!" I glared at her.

"Sure you can."

I flexed my muscles. "HOLY CRAP!" Sora said. "You're strong!"

I grinned at him. "Pretty but dangerous,"

"I feel bad for the boy who messed with you," Roxas said.

Riku smirked at me. I blushed.

We ate some more, then a bell rang. "Class already? That was only fifteen minutes!"

"No," Namine replied. "That's the bell signaling we can go outside."

"Oh," I smirked. "I knew _that_,"

"Sure you did." Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

What is up with her? Seriously, get a life you fricken' Sora-stalker.

"Hey, Lucky." A voice said from behind me. I turned. It was Roxas. He smiled at me.

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you some questions? To, like, get to know you better?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled lightly.

"Uh, favorite song?" He asked.

"Once Upon a Broken Heart by the Beu Sisters."

"Color?"

"Ocean blue."

"Book?"

"So far, all I've read of _Twilight_." I smiled. _Twilight _was the best.

"Uh, band?"

"McFly. Danny is just sooo cute!" I stretched out the 'o' in so.

"Oh," Roxas looked pretty disappointed. "Favorite food?"

"Hard question." I smiled slightly. "It's a tie between fried chicken and fried fish,"

"You just love grease, don't you?" Roxas teased. I blushed a bit, and giggled.

"It's just so good!" I smiled crookedly. "I have an OCD over greasy food."

Roxas smiled gently at me. "Do you use ProActive?"

"Huh?"

"Grease gives you lots of acne… so do you use ProActive?" He repeated.

"Nope," I replied. "I just wash my face three times a day."

"Amazing," Roxas smirked. "Kairi would get like-"

Roxas was cut off by Kairi smacking him over the head.

"Jeez, whaddaya' do that for?!" Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

Kairi turned toward me and gave me such a cold look, it made me shiver.

"I-I'm gonna go… I'm gonna go outside," I stammered, pointing towards the door.

"I'll come with you!" Sora smiled, getting up, but was pulled back down by Miss Bitch herself, Kairi.

"I'd prefer you stay with me." Kairi said to Sora, but glared at me.

"Fine," Sora mumbled.

Seems like Kairi is being very possessive. Does she see me as a threat?

"Crap," Riku mumbled. "I have to go to the school library and make up a test," He smirked at me. "See ya' around."

"Bye," I smiled back crookedly.

I started towards the door outside.

"Wait!" Somebody called behind me. I turned. Roxas!  
"I'll come with you," He said. "I need the fresh air."

"Ok-kay," I blushed.

We passed a table filled with blonde girls. They stared at me in shock.

"Are they together?" I heard one of the girls say.

"No way! I thought he liked Namine!" Another said.

"I was gonna ask him ouuuut!" Another whined.

"Hey Lucky," Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you treasure most?"

The question caught me off guard completely. "What I treasure most?"

"Yes," Roxas replied.

"Love." I responded without hesitation.

By now we were outside by a sakura blossom tree (cherry blossoms). He turned to smile at me affectionately. "How poetic,"

I blushed again. "Thank you,"

"Very welcome." He smiled sweetly at me.

We sat under the sakura tree, lots of sakura petals falling. I guess winter would be coming in a few weeks. A lot of people were outside, but were all crowded around a spot.

"Wonder what's going on there," Roxas sighed.

We suddenly saw a boy who I recognized from my English class running towards us.

"Hey, Wakka." Roxas said to the boy.

"You'll never believe what's going on over there!" The boy, Wakka, exclaimed. "-He's beating up a teacher! He's beating up Zexion!"

I froze.

"Who's beating up Zexion?" Roxas asked.

"Riku!" Wakka exclaimed. "Riku's beating up Zexion!"

"He said he had to go to the library!" Roxas cried.

"Well he didn't." Wakka said. "He's beating up Zexion!"  
"Why?!" Roxas said.

"'Cause he tried to take advantage of a girl he knew," Wakka said, then ran off.

My body immediately went into Panic mode. My eyes widened, sweat started to form at my forehead. I put my head in my hands, babbling on and on about Riku.

"… and he said he was gonna beat him up but I didn't stop him…. He's gonna get expelled because of me!" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roxas said. "What are you talking about?!"

I told him. I told him about the Zexion, the Riku, the me…

"We have to stop him!" I gasped.

"Let's go!" Roxas

We scrambled to our feet and started to run as quickly as we could. I hope we weren't _too late_…

I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the 'Hey, watch it!' or 'I can't see!' from the people behind me.

Then there was Riku, punching Zexion in the face.

"Stop!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. I didn't want Riku to get expelled! Or worse… hurt. "Stop!"

I ran into the inner circle, stepping in front of Riku. Zexion pushed me out of the way so he could try to punch Riku's jaw. I stepped in front of Riku, and spread out my arms. "Please stop!"

"Stop?" Zexion chuckled. "Sounds like an order. But don't worry, I won't hurt a pretty young lady like you," He tried to push me out of the way.

My instincts got the best of me. I turned, wrapped my arms around Riku's neck, turning my head to look over my shoulder. "Don't hit Riku!"

Zexion glared icily at Riku. "I'll make you pay for this,"

Then he smirked at me. "You'll come around,"

Zexion took a step toward us, and I pushed Riku to the ground so now I was on top of him.

Zexion got a dirty look on his face, and walked off… (Followed by at least half the grade's girls)

A lot of other people stared at me and Riku. I saw a big group of girls glare at me. Riku's fan club. I guess I'm getting a little over-whelmed, because I just started crying right then and there, not bothering to get off of Riku.

I don't know how, but somehow, Riku was standing up, carrying me bridal-style, back into the cafeteria. He walked past that table again, but this time it was occupied by Riku's fan club.

"Who does she think she is?!" One of the girls said.

"I know right? This is like, her second day here!" Another said.

Riku turned to glare at them. "At least she cared if I was gonna get in trouble instead of standing and watching!"

That shut 'em up.

He walked back to the table, sitting down with me in his lap.

Namine's eyes widened with concern. "What happened?"

"She probably fell down and now faking an injury so Riku can carry her," Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sora scowled at her. "Kairi, stop! You've been mean to Lucky ever since she got here. I thought you were so nice, but I guess I was wrong. I'm break-"

Then Kairi did the expected. She broke down in hysterics. "No!!"

Kairi shot up and ran out of the café, followed by the Riku fan club, the Roxas fan club, and Selfie. I looked down, looking immediately back up because if I looked down I'd be looking in the direction of Riku's… uherm… place.

"I'm sorry." I said to Sora. "It's my fault."

Sora bit his lip. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody's perfect."

"What happened outside, anyway?" Sora continued.

Riku explained.

Sora and Roxas' jaws were at the floor. Namine looked as if she was scared to death.

"You are so dead." Sora mumbled.

"Well, he's 21. I highly doubt he'll get you suspended, he might get you…" Namine's voice trailed off.

"I don't care." Riku stared out the window. "He deserved it. And I hope I can finish the job."

"Why have you only protected Lucky from Zexion and not any other girl?" Roxas asked.

"Because she's not a slut and she doesn't want him." Riku stated.

"Or maybe it's because you like her!" Sora smirked, teasing in his eyes.

Riku turned to glare at him. "I'm asexual!"

Namine scribbled away at her sketchpad, Roxas looked dumb-founded, and Sora looked absolutely shocked.

"Riku! You never told me you were… you were…" He said. "GAY!" he shouted.

A few girls turned to look at us.

"No!" One banged her head against the table. "I was gonna ask him ouuuut!"

"I'm not _gay_!" Riku sighed furiously. "It means I am not attracted to any gender!"

"Oh…" Sora said. "Are you attracted to this shoe?" He asked, holding up a white leather lace-up boot.

"No, and that's Lucky's shoe." Riku stated.

I looked down. One of my shoes was missing! How'd he get it though?

"Give it back!" I said, holding out my hand. Sora put my shoe in my hand.

"How 'bout a donkey?" Sora asked. "You just loooooove donkeys! You wanna be the father of little donkey-children, right?"

"NO!" Riku clenched his teeth. "I am not attracted to ANYTHING!"

"What about a chair?" Sora said. "The red cushions just turn you ooooon, right?! Right?!"

"Oh my God…" Riku put his face in his hands.

"I got it!" Sora said. "You like PENCILS!!"

I looked down as I laced up my boot, only to hear a big THWACK! Sound. I looked up to see a red hand-mark on Sora's cheek.

"I got bitch-slapped by the asexual!" Sora exclaimed, putting hid hand on his cheek and making his mouth a perfect 'o'.

Riku stood up, grabbed his books, and left the table, heading for his next class.

As soon as he did, Roxas burst out laughing. "Wow, Sora!"

Namine and I both giggled into our hands.

The bell then rang, making us all take different ways to our classes.

-

-

-

I slid open the door and walked into my next class. Social Studies. A lot of people were in my class this time, so the only available seat was in the absolute front. I sighed, and walked over to the seat, sitting down unwillingly.

Everybody chatted for a few minutes until the door slid open. A teacher walked in, a female with short blonde hair except for to long parts pushed back in the front. She smiled deviously at us, and everybody quieted down.

"Hello! I understand we have a new student with us today." The teacher said. Her voice was so high-pitched and annoying!  
I raised my hand reluctantly.

"Ah, hello!" She said. "My name is Larxene! What's your name?"

"L-lucky."

"Ha! Both our names start with 'L'!" She exclaimed. Then she walked back to the front of the class, grabbed a textbook, and gave it to me. "Everyone else take out your textbooks."

The class did so.

"Page three-forty-seven!" Larxene said. "Read from page three-forty-seven to page three-ninety. Then complete this work sheet," she handed out the worksheet. "If not completed, you have to do it for homework!"

I looked at the sheet. Fifty problems in total about Greek mythology. Fair enough, considering the questions was multiple-choice except for the last three which were short answer. I started reading, determined to finish the reading and the sheet so I have less homework tonight.

I looked around everybody else was already writing. How could they?! It's been ten minutes! I looked again. They were passing notes. I guess they didn't have Vexen for Science.

I continued to read, answering the questions for the sections I already finished reading. The bell rang, and I'm surprised I was able to do thirty-five of the fifty questions! I put the sheet in my homework folder, and then zipped the folder into my binder. I picked up my binder and textbook, and continued to my next class. After my next class, only one more class and I could go HOME!

I stopped at my locker to put my textbook in it, and hurried off to my next class, Skills.

I scoped the classroom for a seat far from the front, but once again, found myself sitting right smack-dab in front of the teacher. Who ever the teacher was.

I noticed that this classroom was as big as the auditorium. To the right were marble counters, cabinets, stoves, etc…. and to the left were sewing machines, fabrics, etc….

"HELLO CLASS!" A voice boomed. I jumped in my seat, then looked to the front of the room.

A male teacher with spiky red hair and black markings below his eyes stood leaning against the desk. Another teacher with long blue hair and an 'x' mark on his face was standing next to the teacher with red hair.

"I'm Axel," The red-haired teacher said. "And this is Saïx!" He pointed to the blue haired teacher. "I know you know that, but we have a new student with us, so that's why I'm saying this!"

He smiled at me.

"I'm Lucky," I said, blushing.

Axel smiled. "HI! Anyway, we have finished our computer skills for the year, and now we're moving on to Cooking and Sewing! Yay!"

The class groaned.

"Anyway, you get to decide whether you want to cook or sew!"

Sighs of relief.

"Okay, who wants to learn how to cook?!" Axel said.

The whole class except for me and seven other kids raised their hands. "So the twenty-three that wanna cook, follow Saïx! The eight that wanna sew, follow me!"

The blue haired teacher went right with twenty-three kids, and I and eight others followed Axel to the left.

"Okay, so you guys are the only ones that wanna sew?" Axel said. "Well, how many know how to stitch already?"

We all raised our hands.

"Who knows how to work a sewing machine?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good! So we'll hand-stitch for your first project!" Axel said. "So we don't have to do the boring practices. For the next two weeks, you will be working on sewing something that will be graded. So PLEASE do your best. Thread is over there along with needles, so you may begin!"

I knew exactly what I was going to sew. A quilt! I always wanted to make one. I took some white thread, a needle, and blue fabric.

I went to a desk near a window. I started to sew blue fabric squares together, taking my time to do so. After all, I had two weeks to do this, and I am intending on using this quilt after it gets graded.

"Hey," a voice said.

I looked up at the person. It was that girl, Olette!

"Hi," I smiled.

"You're from my first block class, right?"

I nodded.

"Oh cool! Your name is… Lucky? Yeah, that's it. Mind if I work here too?"

"I don't mind," I grinned.

She sat down, and we began working.

"What're you making?" She asked.

"A quilt. You?"

"A stuffed animal." She said sheepishly.

"That's cool!"

"Not babyish?" Olette said.

"Nope! They're adorable! I collect them." I said.

Olette smiled. "Finally! All my friends thinks stuffed animals are babyish. I collect hem too. Maybe you can show me yours sometime."

"Yeah," I said.

About forty five minutes later, the bell rang. I got pretty far, since I was able to sew two feet across of fabric. I still have a lot to go, though.

I put away my quilt and fabric in my cubby, and started to walk to my next class. Independent Study.

The teacher, Demyx, told us that we couldn't talk, so we should get started on our work.

In that short our, I was able to do all of my Social homework, the reading for English, and about… two problems of Vexen's science homework.

As soon as the bell rang, we all ran out of the classroom to our lockers. I put all the essentials into my shoulder-back-pack and headed out to the outside of the school.

"Free at last!" I said.

"Seems like somebody doesn't enjoy school." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Roxas.

"It's t-tiring," I gasped.

Roxas smiled sweetly at me. "Me and the others are gonna go get Sea Salt ice cream. Wanna come?"

Screw Vexen's homework. "Sure!"

"Cool! Let's wait for the others here. This is were we always meet." Roxas said. By now, we were sitting on the two foot wall of the Disney-world-sized water fountain in front of the school.

Roxas pulled a penny out of his pocket. "Wanna make a wish?" He asked me.

"You make one." I said.

"No, you." Roxas said.

"Let's both make a wish." I said. "… How do you make one?"

"Look around." Roxas smiled.

I did. The people around us, held the coin with their eyes closed, making a wish, kissed the coin, and then flipped it in the water.

"Okay, then." I put my hand on top of Roxas' palm, over the coin.

We both closed our eyes to make a wish. Then we had to kiss it.

He kissed the heads side, then handed me the coin. I kissed the tails side, and we somehow both flipped it into the clear water.

"What'd you wish for?" Roxas asked me.

"Not telling, or else it won't come true!" I said.

"Hey, Roxas! Lucky!" a voice said.

Me and Roxas both turned to look. Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi were coming towards us. It seemed as if Kairi and Sora weren't fighting anymore.

"Let's go!" Roxas smiled.

We all started walking down the street until we reached a little Hawaiian themed shack. We all bought Sea Salt ice cream, and sat on the border wall facing the ocean. Behind us was more ocean.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed.

"I guess so." Riku said.

"How come the ocean looks light blue and sea foam green from here, but clear when we're in it?" Roxas asked.

Nobody answered. None of us knew.

"Magic," Namine guessed, smiling at Roxas.

Roxas smiled back.

I looked down at my Sea Salt ice pop, smiling sadly…

We finished our ice pops, and walked down to the ocean. I took of my boots, and stepped into the cool ocean water. Roxas did the same. Then Sora pushed Roxas in.

"Hey!" Roxas said, laughing. He pulled Sora into the water, Riku was somehow pulled in, and before I knew it, somebody pushed me in.

The four of us started swimming around as Namine and Kairi sat at the shore.

**--Out of Lucky's POV—**

"That looks really fun," Namine said to her friend, Kairi.

"It kinda does but as long as _she's_ there, I'm not going in." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate Lucky so much?" Namine asked.

"Because I've listened to Sora talk about her for years because of the penpal thing and she sounded really annoying and she IS annoying." Kairi stated

"Okay then," Namine smiled crookedly. "Now tell me the real reason."

Kairi sighed. "Because of the look Sora gave her."

--**Lucky's POV—**

"Hey Lucky!" Roxas said to me.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Look over there!" Roxas said, pointing to the horizon. "Dolphins!"

And it was true. Faint dolphins were visible, coming up, then diving back down.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa that's pretty!" Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess." Riku said.

"Hey, are you attracted to dolphins?" Sora teased Riku.

Riku splashed Sora.

"I gotta go," Riku said, he turned to leave. "Bye."

"I gotta go too, or my mom's gonna freak."

Sora left too.

"Hey, Namine," I looked toward the shore. Namine and Kairi were gone too. It was only Roxas and me.

"We better get going," Roxas said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

Me and Roxas both went to shore, all wet. We gathered our stuff and walked a block together before Roxas had to go the other day.

"Hey Lucky," Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

"I found this, and I thought you'd like it." He said, and put a clam in my hand, and walked away.

I opened the clam and looked inside.

A pearl.


End file.
